The Prince Diaries
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the Prince of Elsiva, about to be coronated at the end of the Summer. Blaine is the son of a prestigious Lord who wants nothing more than to take the throne away from Kurt. When Blaine stays at the castle for the holidays, relationships are tested, and Kurt must choose between the boy he may love, or his duties as ruler. Very loosely based on The Princess Diaries 2.
1. The Return of Prince Hummel

**Hey everyone! So, I've started my next story. I've had this idea in my head for a really long time, and I've been so excited to start it, especially as the Princess Diaries 2 is a real guilty pleasure of mine!  
The story idea of roughly the same, but there are none of the original characters and I do deviate from the plot a fair bit. So even if you don't like the movie, please give this fic a chance.  
Also, please don't forget to review, favourite and follow the story. It was also mean a lot to me if you checked out my other fics. I am not done with the DailyKlaine one shots by the way; I'll do both of these at the same time.  
Lastly, I will be hoping to update this fic around once a week. I'm fairly consistent with my updates, but with other fics I've updated once a day. It's exam time for me right now, so that just won't be possible.  
One last thing-Blaine is not in this chapter, but trust me, he'll play a big part in the rest of the chapters!**

It had been a long, stressful year for one Kurt Hummel. Being captain of the Glee club and the Cheerios, senior class President, Valedictorian, and kicker for the football time, as well as being in several other school clubs had really taken its toll in the barely eighteen year old. But now, Kurt had graduated, become of age, and had the whole summer to kick back and relax…sort of.

You see, Kurt Hummel was not any ordinary high school graduate. No. He was in fact, His Royal Highness, Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, of Elsiva. The secret had been kept from the boy for the majority of his life. Only on his sixteenth birthday was the surprise revealed.

"Kurt, bud, can you come in here for a moment?" Burt yelled from the living room. Kurt begrudgingly walked into the room, way too obsessed with his brand new iPod to pay attention to his father.

"There's someone I want you to meet", Burt continued, undeterred by his son's disinterest.

"I already met Carole, dad. I really like her, don't worry". Kurt said, still not looking up from his iPod.

"No Kurt", Burt was getting exasperated, "Kurt, will you stop being rude and greet our guest, please?"

At this, the teenager looked up to see an unfamiliar older woman sitting in the armchair in his living room. She looked completely out of place; her clothes were finely pressed, her hair was immaculate, and she had an air about her that made her seem so much better than the room she was in. Kurt thought he had met his double. He was too confused to say anything at this moment, so the woman decided to step in;

"Good afternoon, Kurt. My name is Sophia, it is truly, truly wonderful to meet you". She held out her hand for Kurt to take. He did so hesitantly.

"Hello…" he replied, unsure of her presence.

"Bud, I think you should sit down. We have something big to tell you. You might be confused at first, but just know that we kept this from you for the best reasons". Now Kurt was really worried. Once seated, Sophia continued;

"Kurt, believe it or not, I am your grandmother".

"But I already have a grandmother", Kurt said simply, dumbfounded by this information.

"Your father Burt's mother, yes, I have met her. She's a lovely woman. But I am your mother, Elizabeth's, mother". Kurt stayed silent, "I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but the reason I have stayed so distant is so that you may have a normal childhood, until you are old enough and mature enough to come into my life".

"What…" Kurt started, but he wasn't really sure how to continue.

"Kurt, darling. I am the queen of Elsiva. It's a small country near Greece, truly beautiful in the Summer, I can't wait to show you. The locals will just adore you, I can tell", she tapered off, realising she was rambling. "Anyway, this, of course, makes you a prince", she paused when Kurt audible inhaled air.

"Would you like me to stop for a moment, dear?" She said, sounding just like a grandmother. Kurt shook his head, he needed to hear it all now or he would explode.

"Well, your mother was first in line to the throne, of course. When she met your father she wasn't sure if she still wanted to become ruler, but ultimately she decided that small-town life was for her. Even if she hadn't passed away, you would still be first in line to the throne, Kurt. I know this is a lot to take in, but I would like to take you to Elsiva and get you acquainted with life there, and start your royal training immediately".

That was two years ago. Kurt was hesitant, of course, and completely overwhelmed. But once he was in the gorgeous country, he had never felt so at home. Kurt missed his dad, of course. Burt decided that the high life just wasn't for him, plus he had his business to take care of. But they Skyped almost every day, and, although he loved his country, Kurt was always happy to go back and see his father.

Now Kurt was heading to Elsiva for the last time, as he would be taking up permanent residence in the castle from here on out. As, at the end of the summer, Kurt would be coronated as King of Elsiva. He was terrified, to say the least, but he was also more than excited to take on the role and do some good in the world. The topic of college had come up, but Kurt decided that for now, it wasn't needed. He would learn on the job and couldn't handle any distractions in his first year of ruling.

Kurt woke from his daydreaming by the driver of his personal car stating their arrival at the palace. Looking through the blacked-out window, he could see the familiar, regal columns and arched of the building he had grown to love. Stepping out, the heat of the hot country hit him; this was something he was never going to enjoy, it messed up his hair. The second his foot touched solid ground, a barrage of workers of the royal family greeted him and asked if they could hold his coat, bag, sunglasses, hand...anything they could think of. Shooing them away, Kurt made his own way into his new home.

Standing in the foyer was Sophia, his grandmother. The pair had grown exceptionally close over his summer visits, and Kurt could tell she was more excited than him about his permanent stay. She immediately wrapped Kurt up in a tight, warm, familiar hug, making him feel so safe and loved.

"Oh Kurt darling I'm so glad you arrived okay. Are you well?" Kurt would never be used to her formality.

"Yes grandma, I'm pretty tired though, it was a long flight".

"Oh I'm sure. I'll personally show you up to your new suite". Sophia truly did fuss over him like a grandmother would.

To say Kurt was impressed by his permanent room was an understatement. It was practically the size of his old house. Gaping, he walked slowly into the room, trying to take it all in.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted", Sophia said with a knowing smile.

It. Was. Ginormous. Double doors led into a small foyer, with an archway that lead into a grand living room with a giant plasma TV mounted into the wall. Everything was very tasteful, but with a modern touch. Kurt approved. From his position in the middle of the living room, Kurt could see a door that appeared to lead to a small private kitchen and a bathroom. Moving through the grand double doors to his left, he entered the most beautiful room he had ever seen. The main feature was the giant four poster, double bed with plush, expensive sheets. Each piece of furniture looked like it cost more than his car, and it probably did.

It was the wardrobe, however, that really caught Kurt's attention. It was the size of his bedroom, with a million different drawers and cabinets. He even had a little remote to control which drawer opened and closed when. The room was already stocked with every piece of clothing he could image, all in his style. The palace staff had really gone all out for him. Kurt felt like the luckiest man in the world.

After about an hour of soaking all of it in, his grandmother appeared once more, looking slightly nervous.

"Kurt dear, do you like your new room?" She asked, perching regally in one of his sofas.

"Like it? I love it! This is amazing, thank you so much", he almost shouted with excitement. Sophia chuckled;

"I'm so glad. Now Kurt dear, please sit down. I hate to bombard you with something so important when you have only just arrived. But the sooner you know the better". Kurt had never seen his grandmother look so worried before.

"Now, you are going to be coronated in a couple of months. That is still going ahead, so don't you worry about that. However, the citizens aren't too happy about it". Kurt was shocked;

"But grandma, I thought they loved me? They always seem so happy to see me when I meet them!"

"They are dear, trust me, they love you. But they do not love the idea of an unwed King. You see, Elsiva has never not had both a King and a Queen. Or, in your case, a King and a King. Our people are a stickler for tradition, and I fear they will not respond well to you as their King".

"What do I do? I'm only eighteen. Plus I can't fall in love with someone enough to want to marry them in three months! The most important thing for a King is for his subjects to value him!" Kurt was truly freaking out by this point.

"Well dear, the way I see it is that you have two options. You can either stay unwed and have a tough time ruling, or you can find yourself a husband". Kurt didn't really like either of those options. Man, he really wished he had his dad with him right now.

Just when Kurt had processed this new information, his grandmother continued;

"I'll let you sleep on your options, dear. But, there is more news. Lord Anderson and his son will be staying in the castle for a while. Do you know who they are?"

Kurt shook his head; he didn't know or care right now.

"Well, Lord Anderson is a rather important politician in Elsiva. And, I'll be frank; he isn't a very nice man. He's been trying to take the throne from me for years, however I think he's realised he has missed his chance; Lord Anderson is fifty you see. He wouldn't have a long, illustrious life on the throne. So he's pinned all his hopes of royalty onto his son; he's the same age as you actually, Blaine Anderson. While you were gone, the pair was campaigning for the country to demand an Anderson on the throne, but they were unsuccessful".

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was the last thing he needed after the whole marriage bombshell;

"Then why have you invited them to the castle?" Kurt demanded to know. He generally tried to be polite towards his grandmother, she was Queen after all, but he did not need this stress right now.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Kurt. I just want to keep an eye on them. Maybe even get them on our side. It will make your ruling life easier". Kurt had gone from feeling annoyed to experiencing a full-on bad mood now.

"Fine. Just, I don't want to see them when they are here", he said stroppily.

"Now Kurt as a King you must be polite and courteous, as well as a good host". Kurt groaned.

"Okay, whatever. Can I please go to sleep now?"

"Of course, dear. You'll need your rest, the Andersons arrive first thing tomorrow", Sophia said as she started to exit the room.

"WHAT?" Kurt almost shouted, "I thought you meant in, like, a month or something?"

"Oh no, dear. We need to find out their secrets as soon as possible", and with that, she left the room.

Kurt flung himself onto the bed, too annoyed and scared to enjoy its comfort. Sitting like a starfish, he felt something furry on his chest. Looking down, he saw a familiar whiskered face, causing him to crack a smile.

"Hey gorgeous", he said, stroking his cat's ears. Sir Bubbington had been a present from his grandmother as a belated sixteenth birthday present when he first came to the castle. As Bub was already accustomed to the palace, he stayed here, even when Kurt went home. But the cat had grown very attached to him, and the Prince loved the black cat just as much.

"I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you'll be able to keep me sane", Kurt said with a sigh, scratching his one white ear, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed-see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Meet The Andersons

**Hey! So here's another chapter-I hope you like it! Please review, as that's the only way I know people are enjoying this story. Of course you don't have to, and I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I only got one review for the last chapter, and I'm not sure it's worth continuing if it's not really getting any readership. That being said I am having a lot of fun writing it, more so than any of the other things I've written, so I'm pretty sure I'll continue.**

**Blaine might appear a little more confident than canon because he's grown up as an important person in an important family; he's never had any problem with friends or who he is.**

**And with all that said and done, here is the next chapter!**

When Kurt woke up the first thing he did was groan. He was hoping the conversation was his grandmother had been a dream. Admittedly, Kurt did feel guilty for feeling this way when he had just woken up in a beautiful sweet in a huge palace, but he allowed himself to be a bit selfish today. Sir Bub was still nessling in Kurt's arms; he was almost spooning the cat. It was a bit ridiculous, but when the teenager first arrived at the castle all those years ago, he felt very homesick and scared, and the cuddly cat was the only thing that made him feel safe and comfortable. Since then the pair had been thick as thieves.

Kurt got dressed and made sure his hair was immaculate; he needed to make sure the visitors could see him as a respectable King. He might have put on a little too much cologne, but better too much than too little, Kurt thought. It was ten am by the time he finished getting ready, only an hour before the Andersons were expected to arrive. He decided he should probably fill his stomach, even though Kurt was not hungry in the slightest. Sophia had made it clear to Kurt that meal times should be a family affair in the grand dining room, but he was not up to conversation just yet, so Kurt made his way down to the bottom floor of the palace where the kitchen was. Technically, the room was out-of-bounds for any royals, as it was not as grand as many of the other rooms, as only the kitchen staff were meant to see it, but Kurt really did not care. He walked straight over to the giant fridge and pulled out some leftover pancakes. He didn't even bother to heat them up, Kurt just ate them straight off the plate. He was feeling depressed and nervous; it was allowed.

As soon as he had finished, one of the staff presented a steaming mug of coffee in front of him; he could have kissed them. Nursing the cup, Kurt tried to distract himself from the horrors of the day ahead, and instead thought of what his life as King could be like and all the amazing changes he could make. Before he knew it, Sophia was right in front of him, causing Kurt to jump and spill a little of his drink.

"Kurt! The Andersons should be here in five minutes! We must make our way to the front entrance", she said before sweeping off.

Collecting himself, Kurt brushed his clothes down and checked his hair in the reflection of a spoon one last time before making his way to the grand entrance hall. He stood beside his grandmother, looking at the large front doors. Before too long, trumpets could be heard outside, signifying the arrival of their guests. Kurt took a deep breath, his heart thumping, and waited for the front doors to swing open. And open they did.

The doors banged open quickly, the man who was obviously Lord Anderson storming in and walking right up to the Queen.

"Your staff are totally incompetent!" He yelled. Kurt had never seen someone disrespect a royal so clearly before.

"I am so sorry to hear you feel that way Lord Anderson. It is a pleasure to have you in the palace", Sophia replied, her years of diplomacy kicking in. Kurt was impressed with her tolerance and patience, "I would like to present to you my grandson and future King, Kurt Hummel".

Kurt smiled politely and held his hand out to shake; "it's lovely to finely meet you Lord Anderson", he said, hoping it sounded kind.

"Ah yes, the famous heir. Hmm. You don't look like much of a match for my son. Looks like I don't have much to worry about", he said, before turning around and looking towards the entrance, "where is my son?" he wondered aloud.

Kurt could not believe what he had just heard. Was this man really this rude? He looked up to his grandmother, confused. She just raised her eyebrows, trying to convey to Kurt that she was just as annoyed as he was. At least he wasn't alone, Kurt thought. He was drawn away from his inner dialogue by another person appearing before him. A beautiful person. A really, really beautiful person. Kurt had never seen someone so gorgeous in his whole life. He had gorgeous, brown eyes that Kurt could stare at forever. His hair was dark and gelled, making him appear smart and presentable. His clothes were obviously designer and fitted him to a tee, showing off the boy's muscles. It was at that moment that Kurt realised he was being addressed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt said, causing him to receive a harsh poke in the stomach by his grandmother's elbow. He just received a laugh from the boy.

"Forgive me, your majesty. My name is Lord Anderson, but please just call me Blaine", the boy said as he held Kurt's hand and kissed it gently. Kurt usually hated all this formality and ass-kissing, but he really didn't mind with Blaine. Wait, Blaine? As in, the man who wanted to prove Kurt as a poor King and take over? Kurt was devastated. He didn't even know if the man was gay. Not that it mattered. He was going to be civil, but ignore Blaine as much as possible. He couldn't do anything to make either Anderson think he was a bad heir.

"Hello Blaine. I am Prince Kurt, but please, just call me Kurt", he said, stating the same thing as Blaine, causing the other boy to smile gently. It was then that he noticed that Blaine had not taken his eyes off of Kurt since the moment he walked in.

"Well, you both must be wanting to get settled in. The maids have already brought your things up to your suites. You will be called when dinner is served, but please, take your time", Sophia said, interrupting whatever moment Kurt and Blaine were having.

As soon as Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's and took off up the grand stairs, he sighed in relief. That was really intense.

"Grandmother, can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Kurt asked. Everything said in the grand entranceway echoed throughout the whole castle; he really didn't want his new guests to hear this conversation.

"Now dear, I know what you're going to say. Yes, Lord Anderson is a bit…rough around the edges. And I suppose he's not afraid to speak his mind. But that is why I invited them here. Who knows what they are doing in their own mansion, but here, we can keep an eye on them". Sophia stated once they had reached her grand, large office. Kurt wasn't surprised she had led them here; this was the only room of hers anyone but the Queen and her personal staff were allowed into.

"But grandmother, he's awful! How can we just let him say things like that to me? And to you! He's disgraceful! And his son…" Kurt trailed off here, he didn't know what to say. Blaine, although perhaps a bit arrogant, had come off as nothing but sweet. No. It was a trick, Kurt knew it. Blaine was going to make Kurt fall in love with him or something, until he trusted him, and then steal the throne away.

"I know, dear. But I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it would help our cause, alright?" Kurt nodded, admitting defeat in this conversation for now. He could see that he wasn't going to get his grandmother to make them leave, as much as he wanted her too. Kurt traipsed back to his room, dreading dinner more than ever before, and thinking of big, brown eyes.

Surprisingly, Kurt made it to the formal dining room before anyone else; he had tried to rest for a while for get rid of the headache that seemed to be forming, but he just tossed and turned instead. Taking his usual seat to the right of the Queen's chair, he waiting patiently for everyone else, but agitatedly tapping his foot under the table. Soon enough, Sophia, Lord Anderson, and Blaine came in together. Sophia's face gave away the fact that the Lord had just said something offensive once again. As with every dinner, the Queen sat in her seat at the head of the table. The senior Anderson took the chair opposite Kurt, probably so he can be nearer the head seat, Kurt thought. Surprisingly, however, Blaine did not sit next to his father, but rather, took the chair right beside Kurt, so their elbows were almost touching.

Kurt side-eyed Blaine, trying to figure out his ulterior motives. Did Blaine and his dad discuss this seating arrangement beforehand to give them more power? Kurt's headache was back full force, so he decided to ignore all these thoughts for now and focus on the gorgeous food which was presented in front of him. Kurt completely tuned out to the conversation around him; he really didn't feel like contributing, but he made sure to mind his manners to impress the Andersons. From what he could make out, the Queen and Blaine were actually having a polite, civil conversation, with a few harsh words from the elder man which were ignored by everyone at the table.

"And I have to say I am very impressed with Kurt's views on equality. Now only here in Elsiva, but in other nations as well". Kurt perked up when he heard his name. Surprisingly, it came from Blaine.

"I have to say Kurt I am very intrigued by many of your political views. Perhaps we could get together at some point and discuss them?" Kurt didn't know what to say to this, so instead he nodded slightly. Blaine seemed satisfied with this answer, and went back to eating. Kurt just narrowed his eyes at the boy; he really didn't know what to make of him.

The rest of the dinner went the same way; the three made conversation, while Kurt continued eating, only to be dragged into the conversation by Blaine, before Kurt backed his way out of it again. It was draining. After what seemed like forever, Sophia dismissed them all for bed, and Kurt practically sprinted out the room. The guests had only been here one day and Kurt already felt like he was suffocating in this large castle. He needed air. But getting out is hard in a maximum-security castle.

Slipping on his coat and shoes, Kurt opened his bedroom window and slowly starting climbing down the vine beside it. His feet slipped a few times, but he managed to hold on the whole way down. Unfortunately, the vines stopped quite a few feet before the ground, so Kurt was going to have to jump the rest of the way. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself off the wall, waiting to land harshly on the ground. But that never came. Instead he felt a soft landing and a gentle laugh. Then his feet touched the floor. Looking up, Blaine was standing there, smiling widely at the Prince. Blaine had just caught Kurt. Blaine had been walking below Kurt's window. Was he planning on kidnapping him or something?

"Sorry about that", Blaine said, still smiling that amazing smile, "I was just taking a walk around the grounds to get some fresh air, and then suddenly an angel just fell into my arms". Blaine was probably joking, but Kurt still blushed. He may have been a part of a lot of clubs at school and a Prince but he still wasn't Mr. popular.

"Erm…that's okay. I was just going for a walk, so I'll see you later", Kurt said quickly, speed walking away from Blaine.

"Woah, woah. It seems silly for the both of us to be walking around on our own. How about I accompany you? I wouldn't be able to sleep if you were harmed out here". Kurt knew that Blaine knew he was perfectly safe in the grounds of the palace, but he couldn't help but let Blaine walk with him anyway.

"You're very lucky to live in a place like this", Blaine suddenly said, cutting through the silence the pair had been walking in before.

"Yeah", Kurt said dumbly, he really didn't know what was safe to say around Blaine.

"You're also very lucky to be Prince", Blaine continued.

"Yeah, and you're not going to be", Kurt stated before he realised what he said. He slapped his hand over his mouth, turning to Blaine with a shocked look.

"I…I…" Kurt said. And what could he say? He had meant it.

Blaine had stopped too at Kurt's remark;

"That's my dad's intention, Kurt. Not mine. I was simply stating that you are in a position many would kill for. Would I love to be King one day? Yes. But I would never take that honour from you", Blaine said. He sounded soft but Kurt could tell he was slightly hurt by what he had said. But what did Blaine expect? His father had come in and stated outright that he was going to try and get Blaine on the throne.

"I'm sorry I said that. But you must understand why I feel that way", Kurt said. Blaine sighed at this.

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes I really wish people would separate me from my dad though", Blaine said, and walked away, obviously upset.

Kurt didn't run after him or try and make him feel better. Instead, he just sat on a nearby bench for a while, thinking things through. He did feel bad for making Blaine upset, and he believed him when he complimented Kurt, but why couldn't he stop feeling like he was just a pawn in the Anderson game?

**Thanks for reading; hope you liked this. There's a lot more Blaine in upcoming chapters!**


	3. The Ball

**Hello once again! Thanks for your lovely, heart-warming reviews, they really meant a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's really important for Kurt and Blaine!**

**Also I think I'll probably be posting each chapter on Glee day; as I live in Scotland and watch it at 1am, I have plenty of time to write, but we'll see!**

"Eeeeeeuuuuuuurrrrrghhhhhhh" was the sound the Queen received when she attempted to wake her grandson up for the third time.

"It's so early", he added, groaning and grumbling as he did so. Kurt pulled the thick duvet as far over his head as he could, trying to block out the sunlight streaming through the window, and the noise of his grandmother.

"Of course it's early, Kurt. Tonight is the celebration ball welcoming you back to Elsiva. We need to get you looking as smart as possible and we must find time to fit in a ballroom lesson", Sophia said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly, Kurt's head peaked above the covers;

"I have to learn to ballroom dance?" He said, sounding shocked.

"Well that is a part of the lesson, yes. But we must also freshen up your manners and knowledge on the Lords and Ladies that will be attending this evening; we do need to find you a husband after all. Remember?" Kurt groaned again, pulling the covers back over himself. This was the last straw for the Queen. In a very unladylike manner she snatched the duvet off the bed, leaving Kurt lying like a starfish on his front on the mattress.

"Okay, I'll get up", he finally said, sounding defeated.

"Thank you", Sophia said stiffly as she folded the cover up neatly and walked out the room. Kurt sighed. He was dreading this ball so much. Blaine and he had not spoken since the garden confrontation three days ago. It was awkward to say the least. Kurt didn't know what to say to Blaine; he didn't want to offend him, but he also didn't want to give away any secrets that Blaine could use against Kurt. Blaine was avoiding Kurt because he was hurt by what the heir had said, but also because he could see Kurt's point. If he was in the Prince's position, he wouldn't trust Blaine either. Really, there was just a big communication issue in the castle right now.

Kurt really didn't want to have to interact with all the stuck-up rich people this evening, but he especially didn't want to talk to Blaine. Maybe if he stayed in the corner the whole night nobody would notice him…but Blaine always seemed to find him. Okay then, maybe Kurt could dance with everyone in the room, so they wouldn't have a chance to interact. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but he really didn't know how to be around the boy.

Kurt avoided thinking about the real reason he was so anxious about being around Blaine; he was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Whenever they were in the room, he just wanted to go over and be surrounded by Blaine, and he had a feeling the other boy felt the same way. Although, that could just be a part of the Anderson plan. Eurgh, this was all so confusing and frustrating. And he didn't even want to think about the whole 'finding a husband' thing right now; he had enough stress already.

Eventually, Kurt got up and ready for the day, cursing when he looked at the early time on the clock. Making his way downstairs, he eventually found his grandmother in the grand, regal ballroom, reading to start their lessons. This went about as well as Kurt thought it would. First, he was forced to dance with a butler who looked about fifty years old;

"You need to learn how to both lead and follow, Kurt. It's good manners".

He then had to keep up a pleasant conversation with his grandmother for at least five minutes;

"How do you propose to find a husband if you can't engage in conversation?"

After a tiring couple of hours, they then moved on to general etiquette;

"Kurt your posture is simply awful. Do you remember none of your lessons from last year?" To be honest, as soon as he got back to Ohio, Kurt threw everything he knew about being royal out the window, and enjoyed slobbing out a bit at home.

The Queen sighed; "alright, I guess we are done for the day. Go and get ready now". She commanded. Normally, Kurt would be defiant if he was ordered to do things; Sophia may be the Queen, but she was his grandmother first, and he was not going to be ordered around. But today he was so tired and defeated he simply plodded up to his room, and got ready, which, luckily, was something Kurt did enjoy doing.

Too soon, guests started to arrive at the palace. Kurt could hear the gentle chitter chatter all the way from his room on the second floor. Normally, he loves socialising, and would never miss an occasion to dress up. But those dignitaries were so dull, and just wanted a piece of Kurt's wealth. Plus, all the young bachelors would be sucking up to him, hoping they would get married and become King. He really wasn't sure he could do this; how was he supposed to fall in love and meet the person he would want to marry for the rest of his life in two months? It was impossible!

But, Kurt had a job to do, so he put a fake smile on his face, and headed down the grand staircase into the ballroom. As soon as he entered the room, all attention went to him. Crowds of people, young and old, stood around Kurt, crowding his personal space. They all began speaking at once, asking him about his royal duties, and whether he liked Elsiva at this time of year, and if he had found a suitor yet. It was very overwhelming and Kurt was starting to consider just running away.

It was at that moment Kurt was kidnapped…or saved…depending on how you look at it. He was suddenly yanked away by the elbow, the mysterious person pulling him over to a deserted corner, away from all the guests. Although this person could have been a lunatic, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the madness.

"Sorry if I startled you, I just thought that you might want to get away", said the stranger. This caused Kurt to look up. It was Blaine.

"Oh…yeah…thank you", Kurt said uncomfortable. He was very grateful, but he still wasn't sure how to approach Blaine.

"You're very welcome", Blaine replied, which was followed by an uncomfortable silence, "look Kurt, I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us in the garden. While I stand by what I said-I'm not like my father-I realise I could have stated my intentions in a nicer way".

Kurt was shocked by this confession;

"Oh. That's okay. I'm sorry for being rude". Blaine smiled at this;

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving Kurt", he said teasingly, causing Kurt to smile as well. Even though he was probably just messing with his emotions, Kurt really did like Blaine.

"Would you care to dance?" Blaine asked, not waiting for a response before pulling Kurt onto the dance floor. It turned out, Blaine was a very elegant dancer; he had all the steps down and even covered up Kurt's faulty moves so nobody would notice.

"I promise I'm a very good dancer", Kurt stated, "I just never learned ballroom". Blaine smiled at this, looking at Kurt with something akin to adoration.

"Well I think you're doing marvellously then", he said. Blaine just had a way of making Kurt feel great, even if he didn't think so himself. Maybe he could be friends with Blaine. Being friends wouldn't hurt, right? It's not like he had to go spilling all his secrets just because they became chummy. It was at that moment that Kurt decided he was going to let Blaine in, if only in small doses.

Eventually, Kurt was pulled away by a stuffy teenaged girl who wore way too much makeup and was apparently the heir to the throne of some obscure country Kurt had never heard of. She was a truly awful dancer, and even worse company. But she wasn't as bad as some of the other partners Kurt had that night. He noticed his grandmother tended to push the eighteen/nineteen year old bachelors towards him, forcing Kurt to ask them to dance. They were all awful. One seemed to have no personal hygiene, another didn't understand personal space, the next was so nervous his forehead was practically dripping with sweat, and the next like to grope Kurt; thinking he was into it. Luckily, there was a tap on his shoulder at that minute, so Kurt excused himself from the creep and turned to see his next dancer.

"You again", Kurt said to Blaine with a smile. Blaine shrugged, also smiling.

"It looked like you needed some saving again", he replied.

"Well, looks like you're my knight in shining armour", Kurt retorted. Wait. Where they flirting? Honestly, at that moment, Kurt didn't care. Dancing with Blaine was so much fun; he almost forgot all his other obligations. They kept up a flowing conversation through several songs, laughing as they made witty comments about the people around them. Kurt found out as the pair took a break for drinks, Blaine knew a lot of gossip about the Lords and Ladies of the land.

"Okay, that woman there slept with Lord Dinklebee". Kurt gasped when Blaine pointed out who the Lord was.

"But isn't there a Lady Dinklebee?" he asked. Blaine grinned and nodded, happy that Kurt was as astounded as he was.

"Yep, and she has no idea! But, I suppose she won't be too gutted, considering she's pregnant with Lord Frances' baby". Kurt gasped once again, grinning madly.

"This is amazing! This is better than the gossip at McKinley!" Blaine frowned, looking confused;

"Who's McKinley? I haven't heard of that family". Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to look even more confused.

"That was my high school back in Ohio. It sucked, but whatever. I'm glad to be away from it".

"I'm glad to hear it; you look so happy here, well, except when you're around me", Blaine said, trying to sound light hearted.

"Yeah, well…we can't exactly be best friends, can we?" Kurt said, surprised to see Blaine's face fall at this statement.

"I'm not my dad, Kurt. I told you that".

"I know", Kurt quickly replied, "but you have to understand why I can't completely trust you".

Blaine sighed, "I know, but I'm going to prove you wrong, just you wait and see" he said, getting his pep back. For the second time in the evening, Kurt was pulled onto the dance floor by Blaine, where they spent the next couple of hours dancing, talking, and generally ignoring everyone else, completely oblivious that they were being watched.

In the corner of the room, Sophia was not pleased. She could see Kurt was really enamoured with Blaine, whether romantically, or platonically, she did not know. But she was sure that she did not like it one bit. The Andersons were bad news; Kurt falling for the enemy was the exact opposite of what she had intended when the invited the pair to the castle. She would have to keep an eye out on this budding relationship.

The Queen was jostled out of her thoughts by a throat clearing beside her. Looking up, Lord Anderson was looming over her, watching Kurt and Blaine with a smug look on his face."

"Well, well, well, looks like my son and your grandson are getting awfully buddy-buddy", he stated. The Queen put on her most regal face and replied;

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lord Anderson".

"Oh but I think you do", he said, "I saw the way you were looking at them just then. I would be concerned, if I were you. I don't think it will be long before young Kurt is madly in love with my dashing son. Then, Kurt will realise that it's almost time for his wedding; and he doesn't have anyone to get married to! Oh, but who has always been there for him? Who has he had feelings for this whole time? Why, it's Blaine! Then, before you know it, Blaine will have King to his title", Lord Anderson explained, chuckling.

The Queen was fuming. This was going to happen, she could tell. Kurt couldn't trust Blaine, because he would take advantage of her lovely, kind, generous grandson.

"Oh, I wouldn't stop it, if I were you", the Lord added, smirking, "you know how teenagers are; you tell them to do one thing, and they do the other. Forcing them apart will only bring them closer".

This made Sophia even more nervous. She marched as regally as she could over to the dancing pair, who were dancing a bit too closer for her liking, and gently prised them apart.

"Kurt. It's rude to ignore your other guests. I know for a fact that Lord Hunter has been waiting for a dance for half an hour". Kurt groaned, he was the sweaty one.

"Well, if you don't mind your majesty, but I think I would like to dance with Kurt a while longer", Blaine said, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"I most certainly do mind", she replied harshly, pulling Kurt away and over to the line of suitors waiting for his hand. She didn't miss Kurt's forlorn look over his shoulder to Blaine, or the way he half-heartedly danced with the other men for an hour, before returning back to Blaine's side.

Yes, she was going to have to keep an eye on this.

**Hope you enjoyed-see you next chapter**


	4. Growing Closer, Or Growing Apart?

**Hello once again! An early chapter because I was very much looking forward to writing the scene on the stairs-you'll know the one when you read it. ;) **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they really make me want to keep reading! Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy!**

As the days went by, Kurt and Blaine became closer and closer. They really did work well together. Kurt loved that Blaine knew all about the most recent fashion trends, and enjoyed the same musicals. He was also a good source of information about Elsiva, as Blaine had lived there all his life. Blaine loved that Kurt could tell him all about the USA and its culture, as he'd never been. He also liked that they could easily converse in their shared favourite TV programs, like the Bachelor and other trashy shows. What both boys loved most, however, was that they were still very different. Blaine had grown up in a regal household, where manners and respect where of utmost importance; he was always very put together and self-aware, even when the two were just goofing off. And Kurt…well, he was raised by Burt. Blaine really did put Kurt's table manners to shame. But it didn't matter, because they both respected each other and enjoyed spending time together.

Blaine still felt Kurt was holding back, however. He knew the Hummel boy was wary of him and still did not believe that Blaine was being entirely truthful about his intentions, but Blaine enjoyed spending time with Kurt so much, that for now, he did not care. In fact, Blaine's feelings towards Kurt were getting stronger and stronger each day. And he felt, and hoped, that Kurt felt the same way.

One of the boys' favourite times of the week was sleepover night. Every Wednesday the pair would meet up in Kurt's suite, as it was bigger than Blaine's guest bedroom, and watch movies, eat junk food, and gossip about this, that, and the other. They chose Wednesday as it was royal-training day for Kurt, which he hated. But he got through it knowing he had the night with Blaine to look forward to.

These sleepovers were kind of like a poorly kept secret. They knew it wasn't proper for two males to share a room, especially in the palace; where traditional views were still in place. Of course, in progressive Elsiva, nobody cared that they were gay, but they were not married or betrothed, therefore sharing a room for the night was highly frowned upon. So the pair snuck around, feeling very badass with Blaine sneaking into his room once the staff had retired to their bed chambers for the night. However everyone in the castle knew of their escapades, but nobody said a word as they didn't want to displease the Prince of the young Lord.

The Queen, however, was not amused. Watching Kurt and Blaine grow closer and closer was really starting to worry her. She knew Blaine only wanted Kurt's title, and he was seducing Kurt to get it. And unfortunately for her, and for Kurt, the heir was falling for it. Honestly, Sophia didn't know how to stop it; she hadn't seen Kurt this happy for a long time. So for now, she let the sleepovers occur, knowing Kurt wouldn't step into something as foolish as a physical relationship with Blaine so soon, especially as they were not actually dating.

"Which movie shall it be tonight, m'lord?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was lounged out on Kurt's plus bed.

"Mmm…I think you should use my title more often, you majesty", Blaine said flirtatiously, causing Kurt to laugh brightly, making Blaine's heart soar. The pair often flirted easily like this, neither really thinking anything of it; conversation was just so easy between them.

"Well, we can either go for The Other Boleyn Girl, Princess Protection Programme, or The Prince and Me", Kurt offered.

"I'm sensing a theme here", Blaine joked, once again causing Kurt to smile.

"Well if you're not going to pick, I choose Disney", Kurt said, putting in the Princess Protection Programme. Blaine groaned;

"Eurgh, Kurt this movie is so cheesy", he said, rolling around on the bed to emphasise his point.

"Well you should have chosen quicker then, shouldn't you?" Kurt said back, feeling sassy.

The pair made themselves comfortable on Kurt's bed; Blaine was leaning on Kurt's pillows at the head of the bed, as was Kurt, their shoulders touching. They were sharing a large blanket that probably cost more than some people's house; everything felt perfect.

"Eurgh, Kurt…" Blaine said once the opening credits of the film begun.

"Yes Blaine? This better be good because I don't want to miss a second of this movie", Kurt warned.

"We don't have any popcorn".

"Do we need popcorn? Think of all the grease Blaine…plus we've already ordered pizza", Kurt replied.

"We absolutely need popcorn, Kurt", Blaine said, sounding very serious, "without popcorn, we cannot have the true cinema experience". The Lord sounded seriously affronted at the very mention of forgoing the cinema snack. Kurt sighed;

"Alright, let's go get popcorn", Kurt stopped when Blaine shouted 'YES!' at this statement, "but we'll have to be quiet; nobody can know about these slumber parties, yes?" Blaine nodded vigorously, already halfway out the door of the suite.

The two made their way quietly around the castle, emphasising their tip-toeing, thinking it would make them quieter. Eventually, they made their way down into the kitchen without making a sound. Kurt grabbed the bag of popcorn out of the cupboard, as he knew the room better than Blaine did, while the Anderson boy got the bowl. Luckily, little could be heard from the kitchen in the basement level, so they didn't have to worry about the microwave waking the whole castle up.

The pair were sitting patiently on the chairs of the work table when Kurt suddenly jolted up, his back rim-rod straight.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking scared; did Kurt see a ghost?

"The pizza…" was all Kurt said. Blaine was confused until he realised…they had called for pizza, knowing they would have to sneak out and collect it before the delivery guy reached the guards and alerted them of their sleepover. The pair had completely forgotten on their quest for popcorn; there was no way they were going to get to the gates in time.

At that exact moment, the fancy, modern intercom system the Queen had insisted on sounded throughout the castle.

"Your majesty, I hate to wake you, but I have a young gentleman here who insists that one Kurt Hummel ordered two pizzas. He will not leave until he is paid, ma'am". The guard said from outside through the speakers. The pair froze; everyone in the castle would have heard that. Kurt ran out of the room, hoping to do damage control. Blaine followed shortly after, but not before grabbing the bowl of popcorn first.

When they reached the entrance hall, Sophia was standing there, along with a small selection of staff. The pizza delivery boy was standing amongst them, looking completely out of his depth.

"Kurt, would you like to tell me why you have ordered two pizzas for yourself at ten pm, especially after you have had a very delicious, gourmet dinner?" the Queen asked, looking stern. Kurt decided to just tell the truth;

"Erm, me and Blaine were having a sleepover, so we decided to order pizza. Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you", he said, looking remorseful. Blaine stood behind them, still eating popcorn from the bowl. Sophia sighed;

"We all know about the sleepovers, Kurt, they are hardly a secret". Both Blaine and Kurt looked surprised at this;

"But we were so sneaky…" Blaine said, mostly to himself.

"No, you weren't, dear", Sophia said with a bit if a snap to her voice; she still didn't like Blaine all that much.

"Kurt, I trust you and Blaine are being responsible at these sleepovers?" She asked, causing Kurt to blush. I mean, this was his grandmother and all the staff were watching.

"_Grandmother", _Kurt said between clenched teeth, "me and Blaine are just friends".

"I trust you Kurt", was all she said. Kurt just nodded and ran up the stairs to his room, thoroughly embarrassed. Blaine followed, not wishing to be interrogated by the intimidating Queen Sophia.

After the sleepover debacle, the castle went back to normal, although Kurt made sure to make everyone aware that he and Blaine were just friends; they didn't walk as closely as they did before, and Kurt cut the flirting back a bit, at least in public. Blaine was upset. He had really thought he was getting closer to Kurt and gaining his trust, but now it seemed he was back to square one. Of course, if Kurt truly didn't want to be with him, he would be more than happy with friendship. But something inside him told Blaine that Kurt really did want more.

It happened the next week. Blaine had barely seen Kurt, as the boy had been pulling away even more, still embarrassed at what had occurred the previous week. This was why Blaine was so surprised to actually see Kurt in the flesh, walking past the top of the grand staircase in the main entrance. The whole room was deserted except for the two teenagers.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, causing the boy in question to look down the stairs. Seeing it was Blaine, Kurt's eyes widened and he waved quickly before attempting to walk off.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted again, jumping up the stairs two at a time to reach Kurt at the top. Kurt looked thoroughly flustered.

"Erm, hi Blaine", he said quietly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"What? I haven't been…I-I haven't…" the Prince replied, looking even more flustered and embarrassed. Blaine's tone softened;

"Kurt, I hope I haven't done something to offend you", Kurt shook his head violently at this, lessening Blaine's worry; "I understand that the confrontation with your grandmother was embarrassing, but I really miss you Kurt. I hate that you're pulling away from me, especially when we were becoming so close". Kurt didn't reply, obviously at a loss for words;

"I mean, maybe it was just me, but I really thought we were becoming…more than friends?" Blaine asked with an inflection on the end, hoping Kurt would reply. He didn't. Blaine was stepping more and more into Kurt's personal space, who was now backed against the wall.

"I really like you, Kurt. And I hope you like me too. To tell you the truth, I'm crazy about you". Blaine confessed; glad to get it off his chest.

Kurt still looked as shocked as before. Deciding to take the plunge, Blaine slowly leaned in, giving Kurt time to push him away, and took Kurt's chin in his hand, bringing his face up to look at him. Ever so slowly, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's soft ones, the warm feeling of another pair of lips on his, especially Kurt's, making Blaine feel amazing. Fireworks went off in his head, and his stomach fluttered like crazy. He had never felt like this before. Their lips never moved, but eventually he felt Kurt respond to the kiss for a quick second, before pulling away suddenly, making Blaine's lips feel cold and empty.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't", Kurt sputtered out, obviously dishevelled and confused.

"Why Kurt?" Blaine practically begged; "you can't deny the way we feel for each other. You're amazing", Kurt blushed at this, not used to the attention.

"I just don't trust you yet", he said quietly, scared to hurt Blaine's feelings. They did hurt, but Blaine could understand the way the Prince felt.

"And if you knew for sure I wasn't trying to steal your throne, you would be with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes, but honestly Blaine I just don't see that happening. I mean, your father-"

"Is not me", Blaine interrupted. The pair was silent for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to change your mind then", was all Blaine said with a smile, before confidently walking away. If there was one thing Blaine knew for certain, it was that he was going to try his hardest to gain Kurt's trust.

Two days later, Blaine was still high off his new plan, while Kurt was depressed. He really liked Blaine, and that kiss was nothing short of amazing, but they just could never be together. Even if Blaine was being truthful, he couldn't allow the elder Anderson to be in any sort of royal position, and he would be if his son became King. And that was another thing, his grandmother kept trying to set him up on dates with possible husbands, but he kept knocking them down. None of them made him get butterflies in his stomach or make him dizzy with their affection…not like Blaine did.

Sophia could see how upset her grandson was. And, although she wasn't sure of the actual cause, she had guessed it had something to do with the Anderson boy. Nonetheless, she hated seeing Kurt like this, and so the Queen had pulled some strings and managed to get her heir a gift she knew he would love.

So when the doorbell rang throughout the castle during their royal lesson, she told Kurt to get it instead of the doorman, making him look very confused, especially as she never interrupted a lesson. But nonetheless, Kurt made his way downstairs and opened the grand door, looking back at his grandmother in confusion.

As soon as the doors were opened two figures threw themselves into Kurt's arms, causing him to step back in alarm. When he realised who the strangers were, he squealed in delight'

"Oh my god! Mercedes? Rachel? What are you two doing here? This is crazy!"

"We heard you were in a bit of a funk, so we thought we'd come and cheer you up!" Mercedes said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and who could miss the opportunity to stay in a real palace; I feel like a princess" Rachel added in, causing them all to laugh.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Kurt said, hugging them all again; "come on, you're going to _die _when you see my closet!"

The trio ran up the grand stairs to Kurt's room; the sound of the girl's oohs and ahhs at the castle could still be heard all the way to the Prince's chambers.

The Queen smiled; she was glad to see her grandson so happy again, and maybe the presence of his friends would put things into perspective, and his mind off Blaine.

**Hope you liked it! See you next chapter!**


	5. Tennis Lessons

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this instalment, not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out, but what can you do! I'll see you soon!**

**Fair warning, I absolutely cannot stand Rachel, but I wanted her to be friends with Kurt here, so I tried my best to write her nicely!**

"Okay, so as amazing as your crib is, we _need _to catch up!" Mercedes exclaimed once the trio were settled on the bed.

"Yeah, tell us all about life in Elsiva", Rachel said excitedly, ready to hear some juicy gossip.

"I'd much rather hear about what's going on back home! Where did everyone go after graduation? It sucks I had to leave straight away", Kurt asked, deflecting their queries. The friends were all sitting comfortable in Kurt's cushy bed; it was big enough to fit way more than three people on it.

"Well, of course I'm in LA killing the music scene, and Rachel's working hard at NYADA", Mercedes explained slowly, trying to remember everyone's plans, "I see Puck from time to time when he's not working on his pool cleaning business, and I think everyone else went off to different colleges". Kurt was glad to hear everyone was accomplishing their goals; he really did care about the New Directions.

"Okay, so now that's out the way, what's been going on with you?" Rachel asked, obviously much more interested in the gossip in Elsiva. Mercedes obviously felt the same way, as she was excitedly bouncing on her knees on the bed.

"Any suitors? Any potential husbands?" Mercedes asked when she realised Kurt was struggling to start.

"Well…" Kurt replied, unsure how much to tell his friends.

"Oh my god!" They both squealed, "tell us everything!"

So Kurt did. He told them all about Blaine staying in the castle, and the worries he had about Blaine trying to take over the throne, as well as the small kiss they had shared. The girls were enraptured the whole time, and squealed where appropriate.

"Kurt he's obviously crazy about you. You need to go for it", Mercedes commented.

"Yeah Kurt, you don't want to miss out on true love", Rachel added.

"Rachel I doubt my true love is the guy who's trying to steal the throne". This made everyone go silent.

"You like him though". Mercedes finally said quietly.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I mean, when you started talking about Blaine, your face lit up and you have legit heart eyes. You've got it bad". Kurt was silent. He really did feel something for Blaine he'd never felt for anyone else before, but his judgement was telling him to ignore it. Kurt sighed;

"I really do like him, but I just can't trust him. His father is awful and is constantly trying to get me to slip up, and it's no secret he's trying to get Blaine to take my place".

"Yeah but maybe Blaine's not like that", Rachel said, "you should give in to your heart, Kurt. You don't know what you could be missing out on". The room went quiet as Kurt contemplated what his best friend had just said. Eventually, his brain started to hurt, so he changed the subject and the three started chatting like they'd never been separated.

Later that evening the group made their way downstairs to find some snacks for their sleepover. Kurt's spirits had never been higher; he was so happy to see his friends again and forget about his worries for a while. He couldn't wait to binge on some ice cream and watch some of their favourite movies. However this was soon forgotten when the friends met a figure on their way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Kurt", Blaine said, smiling widely despite his surprise at seeing Kurt with two unfamiliar girls.

"Hi Blaine", Kurt said shyly, cursing himself for not being more confident around the Lord. Rachel squealed;

"Oh, you're Blaine! It's so nice to meet you we've heard _so _much about you". At this point, Kurt was bright red. Blaine just smiled;

"Well it's lovely to meet you too…"

"Rachel! My name is Rachel", it was obvious that the brunette had a bit of a crush on the Anderson boy.

"It's lovely to meet you Rachel", Kurt could tell Blaine had turned on his charm he had learnt since he could walk. As courteous as ever, Blaine turned his attention to the other female;

"And you are?" He asked kindly.

"Hey Blaine, so nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes", she replied.

"And it's lovely to meet you too Mercedes", Blaine said, shaking her hand.

"Kurt you were right about how handsome he is", she said, making Kurt flame redder than he was before.

"_Mercedes!"_ he exclaimed through gritted teeth. Blaine just giggled;

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" This caused both girls to become flustered, obviously Blaine's charms worked on everyone.

"We're Kurt's best friend from back home", Mercedes said.

"I go to NYADA; it's the most prestigious performing arts school in the country!" Rachel added. Kurt rolled his eyes. He loved his best friend, but was she really trying to impress the guy he had just told her he was infatuated with?

Blaine just smiled pleasantly at this, obviously not that interested. His focus was mostly on Kurt, who was starting to feel uncomfortable under Blaine's gaze.

"Well, we should get our snacks. It's getting late and I want to have time to finish the movie", Kurt said before swiftly walking off towards the kitchen. He could hear his friends say goodbye after goodbye to Blaine before following him.

"Okay boy, he's so cute; you definitely need to go for it!" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I mean, if he was straight I would go for it", Rachel added.

"I think you were trying anyway", Mercedes commented, laughing. This caused Rachel to blush.

"I-I'm just flirty okay, I can't help it". Mercedes and Kurt left Rachel to her embarrassment and finished making the snacks. Then they all retreated to Kurt's suite and had an amazing night that reminded them of the simpler days of high school.

The next morning brought a bright, sunny day to Elsiva. The sun was out, the birds were tweeting; it really was like something out of a fairy tale. Kurt woke up feeling so much more refreshed and confident; he'd had an amazing night with his friends, gotten a good night's sleep and was excited to spend the day with his friends and family.

At that moment, Mercedes and Rachel waltzed into the room like they owned the place.

"Kurt, I almost forgot how cool your grandma is", Mercedes commented, making Kurt smile; he really did love his grandmother.

"She told us we're going to be playing tennis today", Rachel added. This made Kurt groan;

"I'm _awful _at tennis. Every time I'm here she forces me to play so I can get better but I'm so bad at it; I can't even hit the ball!" He exclaimed as he fell back into his bed. His friends looked sadly on as their best friend had a break down over tennis.

"We'll meet you at the courts", Mercedes said, and they hurried away.

Very slowly Kurt got ready and made his way out to the grand gardens. The tennis courts were truly beautiful. They were well tended too and were surrounded by beautiful shrubbery and fountains. To the side of the court were several chairs, so those who weren't playing could watch while drinking afternoon tea. Kurt was like the dark rain cloud over the sunny day;

"Grandma, I really don't want to play, can't I just sit and read Vogue?" He asked grumpily.

"No Kurt, we need even players", Sophia replied.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "Me, Rachel and Mercedes make three…" Sophia never played, as she said a Queen should never make herself sweaty.

"Yes dear, but Lord Anderson will be spectating, and Blaine wishes to play with you all", she said. Kurt didn't know how to feel about this, but judging by his friend's squeals, they did. At that moment, the Andersons made their way across the garden and walked onto the court.

"Good morning", Lord Anderson said, surprisingly polite, "it's a jolly fine day for thrashing some royals, isn't it Blaine?" There's the Lord they all knew.

"I guess", Blaine muttered, looking uncomfortable, and then his eyes met Kurt's;

"Good morning Kurt, I hope you're well", he said, sounding much more cheerful.

"Yes thank you", Kurt said, cursing his shyness once more; he was never this shy around anyone else.

"Alright, I'm sick of standing in the sun, I want to play Kurt first", Mercedes said, making her way onto her side of the net.

The pair played for a few minutes, but it really did become apparent that Kurt was not a natural at tennis. He could not hit the ball once.

"Maybe Blaine could show him the proper technique?" Rachel suggested, grinning slyly. Kurt gave her a look that could kill. Blaine was all too enthusiastic to show him.

The young Lord jogged up to Kurt and gently put his hands on his waist, causing Kurt to jump;

"Relax", Blaine said while laughing slightly, "I won't bite". This caused Kurt to blush.

Blaine continued to place one hand gently but firmly on Kurt's waist and the other on his wrist, intimately holding it;

"Just swing like this, it's all in the waist, see". Mercedes hit a ball over, and with Blaine's help, Kurt managed to whack it over to the other side. Kurt stood in shock;

"See, you're a natural", Blaine said, almost whispering in Kurt's ear. He still hadn't taken his hands away from Kurt, not that he minded.

Eventually, the spell was broken by Sophia coughing pointedly. The pair broke away quickly; Blaine sitting back down at the side lines while Kurt continued to practice his swing; he really was getting better.

Meanwhile, Sophia was once again worried. She could no longer deny the attraction was mutual, and that Blaine was trying to seduce her grandson to gain the throne, and it seemed Kurt was falling for it. For the first time in her life she felt powerless. What could she do?

Beside her, Lord Anderson was beaming. Blaine's charms were making the Prince melt like putty. He felt so proud of his son. Blaine seemed to be handling the situation all by himself. Soon, he would have a son as a King.

**Sorry this chapter's shorter than the rest, I was just having a bit of a hard time writing it!**


	6. Kisses By The Fountain

**Hello once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's an important one! I'm really looking forward to certain future chapters, as I have some great stuff planned for the boys!**

**Sometimes, I see that I switch between British and American words/spellings; this is because I am British, so I obviously use certain words, but annoyingly, my spellcheck is American. I know this doesn't really matter but I just wanted to explain.**

**Thanks once again for reviewing, following and favouriting, it really means a lot to me! **

It was a week after the tennis match, and, although Kurt really loved his two best friends, the Ohio girls were really starting to overstay their welcome. They squealed all the time, meaning their voices were constantly reverberating around the echoey castle walls. They also ate all the food in the place, and generally expected to be treated like princesses. Which they were, considering they were guests of the Prince, of course. Kurt had even told the staff not to adhere to every one of their commands, but they didn't listen. Honestly, he couldn't wait for the both of them to go home. Kurt was really starting to lose his strength a couple of days ago;

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled at him when the Prince walked into the room, popcorn spilling out her mouth, "the food here is the best! I'm taking some home".

"You can't, Rachel", Kurt said with a tired sigh, "there's all these international food laws. Maybe you should lay off the food though, huh?" Kurt was surprised to find Rachel almost in tears at his suggestion.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She almost shouted. Kurt became very flustered, very quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no! I just meant that the chef's are feeling a bit insulted that you'd rather eat the snacks in the fridge than the meals they spend all day preparing", he explained.

"But Kurt", Mercedes said, walking out of the bedroom part of Kurt's suite, a giant box of chocolates between her hands, "the food they make is way too complicated, plus the portions are so small, I can barely see them". Kurt sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day;

"I really don't miss Ohio's culture", he said before walking off.

Rachel and Mercedes had done something useful though. The pair had really brought Kurt and Blaine closer together. The pair would always find a way to include Blaine into their conversation at dinner, and invited the Lord to every one of their sleepovers; something Kurt wasn't all to happy about. His friendship with Blaine was growing ever closer, as were his not so platonic feelings, but the sleepovers were his time with his annoying, but lovable, best friends; he didn't want anyone else interrupting.

But, it turned out Blaine was pretty great company at sleepovers. He had graduated from an all-boys boarding school in the city, so was well aware of how to host a proper slumber party. Overall, life in the castle was pretty great, even with his clingy BFFs.

However Kurt did notice that Rachel and Mercedes had begun to grow a lot quieter as their trip drew to a close. They would constantly be whispering to each other, and would stop talking when Kurt walked into a room. On several occasions he would be walking through the castle when he would find them both huddled in one of the many corners and crevasses of the palace, seeminly discussing something.

Kurt, of course, didn't want to pry in his friend's business, but he hated being left out of something that was obviously important; what could his best friends in the whole wide world possibly be hiding from him?

This wierd pattern of behaviour continued on for several more days, causing Kurt to become more and more worried. Since Blaine was busy that particular week doing some Lordly duties with his father that Kurt couldn't understand (he was also worried about this; wondering if they were scheming to take over the throne, but he was too busy to think about it), he was left to spend time with his grandmother, who he loved, but she could be quite a lot to handle if you spend a lot of time with her. Sophia noticed that Kurt wasn't his usual self;

"Are you alright, dear? You've been so positive since your friends from America came, and now you're sad again. I enjoyed seeing you look so happy". Kurt smiled slightly at this;

"I'm just feeling a bit left out, grandmother, but I'll get over it".

"That's the spirit of a true King", the Queen replied. This made Kurt's heart swell.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid though", she added comfortingly. Sophia always knew how to make Kurt feel better.

"Thanks grandmother, but for now, I think I'll just leave them alone. I don't know what those two are talking about, but I'm obviously not welcome to their discussion".

Kurt found out what Rachel and Mercedes were up to the same day Blaine came back to the castle. The Prince had yet to see the Anderson boy since he returned, as his two best friends had kept him hostage all day;

"Now Kurt I know you've been feeling left out lately, and we're truly sorry about that", Rachel said sincerely. Kurt was sitting at the foot of his bed, with the two girls looming over him.

"Yeah, we really hated making you sad; you're our best friend. But you have to know we did it for a good cause". Kurt looked at Mercedes incredulously; what were they talking about?

"We want you to take a walk in the gardens. Specifically near the grand fountain in the centre", Rachel said. Okay, that didn't clear up any of Kurt's confusion. However he knew better than to argue with the Ohio-born girls, so he heard outside with a very confused look on his face.

For the first time since he had ever been to the castle, the grounds were completely empty. There wasn't a single person around; what was going on? Although seriously confused now, Kurt kept walking until he reached the fountain. Nothing. It was almost five minutes later that Kurt decided to walk back to his room; obviously this was some weird prank by Rachel and Mercedes. But then, he saw something to make him stay.

Blaine was walking towards him, his head down and his headphones in. The Lord was humming along to the music, obviously lost in his own little world. Kurt smiled at this; he truly couldn't help but feel enamoured by the boy. Blaine obviously had no idea he wasn't alone, as he jumped and screamed slightly-although he would deny it-when he almost walked into Kurt by the fountain.

"KURT! HELLO!" Blaine shouted excitedly, pulling the Prince into a tight hug, "I REALLY MISSED YOU!" He shouted again. This made Kurt laugh, causing Blaine to pull a face of confusion;

"TAKE YOUR HEADPHONES OFF!" Kurt shouted back. Blaine blushed and became flustered, apologising profusely for shouting. After the Hummel boy had stopped laughing, the tension around them grew, like it had for the past couple of weeks.

"So...what brings you out to the gardens?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt replied, once again confused, "I was sent here by Rachel and Mercedes. I thought you would know why I was here."

"Oh", Blaine said simply, "that's odd. I have no idea, I'm sorry. I always go for a walk around the gardens at this time; it's really soothing".

"Oh, okay", Kurt said, deciding that his friends were just crazy, "so, do you know where all the staff have gone?"

"Oh yeah, apparently someone broke a really, really expensive marble statue out here, so they've all been called in to find the culprit", Blaine explained, shrugging. Kurt had a pretty good idea about who was behind that...

"They set us up", Kurt said under his breath; he really couldn't believe they would do this.

"What was that Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing", he replied. Kurt did **not **need Blaine to know about his meddling friends.

The pair then spent several hours just sitting at the fountain, talking all about their lives and their opinions on a wide range of topics. At times, the conversation turned flirty, and they let it; both very comfortable with each other. Kurt could honestly not think of a nicer time he had spent at the castle, all because of Blaine. Although reluctant at first, he was so glad Sophia had decided to bring the Andersons to stay; even if the elder was a complete ass. Kurt was thinking about all this, drifting out of the conversation. He was pulled back in by Blaine's next sentence;

"...and he was hitting on me all the time".

"Wait, what?!" Kurt said, suddenly back in the moment.

"I know, right? Honestly, it got pretty annoying after a while, especially after I told him I wasn't interested. But it was flattering, I guess".

"Wh-who was hitting on you?" Kurt asked, getting a horrible, tight feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, one of the other young Lords I met when I was away. Totally arrogant, but he was pretty good-looking, I'll be honest". Kurt's stomach tightened even more.

"Did...did you guys hook up?" He asked shyly, causing Blaine to grin.

"No, I've got my eye on someone else. Why? Are you jealous?" He asked teasingly, grinning so hard his smile almost reached his eyes. Kurt blushed violently;

"No...no, I was just curious..."

"Sure", Blaine said, obviously not believing Kurt, "I think you like me Kurt, and I like you. I think you should give us a chance". The Prince went quiet. His mind was racing with all the pros and cons of being Blaine's boyfriend. Ultimately, through all the negatives he could think of, he wanted nothing more than the have Blaine hold him in his arms, and kiss him whenever he wanted.

"Yeah...okay", he said breathlessly, nodding his head slightly. Blaine's smile got impossibly wider, and he leant in to pull Kurt into a searing kiss. It was long and beautiful, their mouths moulding together perfectly. Kurt had never felt so amazing, and neither had Blaine. This was nothing like the sweet, soft kiss they had shared on the top of the staircase; it was full of passion and the promise of love.

Eventually, they pulled away when they heard a faint knock on one of the higher castle windows. Standing by the glass were the barely visible figures of Mercedes and Rachel, jumping up and down and cheering. Kurt laughed at this, full of euphoria. He eventually turned to look at Blaine;

"I guess I should ask you officially", Blaine said, "Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel of Elsiva, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course", Kurt replied, and the pair kissed once more. However Kurt eventually pulled away when the thought that had been plaguing his mind for so long became too overwhelming;

"I can't trust you though", he blurted out, their foreheads touching intimately. Blaine's face fell;

"What do you mean?"

"I do trust you...I mean, I sort of do...I really want to..." Kurt tried to explain.

"I just...there's still something in the back of my head telling me that you're just doing this to steal the throne from me, and a part of me doesn't care, and that's really scary".

Blaine took Kurt's face in both his hands and looked at him seriously;

"Kurt. I promise you I have no other intention that to be with you, and be the best boyfriend I can be for you". Kurt sighed;

"There's just something stopping me from trusting you completely". Blaine's face looked slightly sad, but mostly determined;

"Kurt, I want to be with you so bad that I'll take what I can get; if you still want me even if you don't fully trust me, I'm yours. But I promise you I will show you that my intentions are nothing but honorable". Kurt smiled slightly at this; god he hoped Blaine was right.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I kind of made it seem like the secret was that Rachel was pregnant; apologies if that's what you thought! See you next time!**


	7. Drama In The Castle

**Hey everyone! Really hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a little bit different! Once again thanks for the reviews, etc. It means so much to me! I'm going to take this time to shamelessly self promote;**

**Helpimstuckinsidethecomputer-Personal Tumblr account.**

**Klaineydays-Personal Twitter account.**

**Kl41n3-Fandom Twitter account.**

**Everybodylovesklainefic-Klaine fanfiction recommendation Tumblr account.**

The next couple of weeks were nothing but bliss for the two boys. They were rarely apart unless one of them had an important duty to take care off. Sometimes, Blaine would even sit in on Kurt's Prince lessons, just to spend more time together. The Prince was, at first, concerned that they would get sick of each other, but so far, they couldn't get enough of the other. Even Rachel and Mercedes tended to leave the pair alone, knowing how important the beginning stages of a relationship are. Overall, the pair was so happy, and Kurt was really starting to trust Blaine.

Sophia was none too pleased. Kurt and Blaine did not hide their relationship; everyone in the castle knew they were dating. The Queen thought her grandson was being foolish. Kurt was setting himself up for heartbreak, and it was going to be even worse now that everyone in the country knew they were together. All she wanted was what was best for her heir, and she knew Blaine wasn't it. Kurt had turned down so many possible husbands, and Sophia was really at her last tether.

Lord Anderson was, of course, delighted at the turn of events. Kurt looked so smitten with Blaine, and his son was playing the part of the loyal boyfriend extremely well; he couldn't be prouder. And Blaine had come up with the plan all on his own! Honestly, how could anyone choose Kurt as ruler over his son? The crown was as good as his.

The couple's favourite day was Sunday, when both were relieved from all duties and could do whatever they wanted for the day. Typically, Kurt would spend the morning with Rachel and Mercedes before they went on their weekly shopping trip, and Blaine would practice the piano in the music room. Then the pair would meet up in the garden for lunch and spend the day snuggling and watching movies.

"I feel really comfortable around you", Kurt said on one of these Sundays. They were lying lazily on a plush sofa in one of the many TV rooms in the palace. A fluffy blanket was strewn over them, and the pair was cuddled together tightly. They were currently watching as many Disney films as they could possibly fit in the day; starting with Aladdin. Blaine turned to look at Kurt when he made the sudden statement;

"Really?" He asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I really feel like I'm starting to trust you completely. You're so kind and loving; I just can't believe you would want to take the throne from me". Blaine beamed at this; all he wanted was for Kurt to feel the same way as he did for Kurt.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Kurt. You're incredible. I feel so lucky you picked me to be your boyfriend".

"I'm the lucky one", Kurt muttered, turning his head back towards the TV. Blaine decided the only way to convince Kurt of the strength of his emotions was physically. Kurt suddenly felt lips on his own, moving passionately. He closed his eyes and moaned, kissing back with as much fervour. The kiss lasted for several minutes until they heard a disgruntled clearing of the throat from behind them.

They pulled apart with a gasp, looking behind to see who had interrupted. Sophia stood, as regal as ever, looking extremely put out;

"Kurt. May I speak to you for a moment", she asked. Kurt nodded and then groaned once she had left the room. His grandmother was using her authorative voice; she was not happy. With one last peck to the lips, Kurt left Blaine to finish the movie, and found the Queen in her study.

"Kurt this has gone too far. I didn't say anything at first because you looked happier than I have ever seen you. But this has to stop. Blaine wants nothing from you but your throne. Whatever he's said to you to make you trust him, it's not real. Please Kurt, see reason and break up with the boy".

Kurt was shocked. He knew his grandmother, and the rest of the castle for that matter, did not trust the younger Anderson, but he really thought his own family would respect and trust his judgement;

"Grandmother, please trust me, I really think he's telling the truth. I do! He's nothing like his father, I swear". The Queen sighed;

"Kurt. I can't dictate what you can and can't do. But, I urge you to think long and hard about this. Do you really want to risk the throne for a possible teenage romance?" Kurt stayed silent, not because he thought his grandmother was right, but because he realised that he would risk the throne. He believed and trusted Blaine explicitly.

"Also, please keep the public displays of affection to a minimum. It is tacky and not how a King should act", Sophia added when Kurt didn't speak.

"But we were alone!" He said, outraged.

"Exactly. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't walked in", she said with an heir of disapproval and superiority. Kurt spluttered, totally embarrassed.

"Grandmother! Nothing was going to happen!"

"Mm Hmm", she said, obviously not believing him. Kurt groaned and walked off, knowing he wasn't going to win this discussion.

It was a few days later that everything turned sour. Kurt had yet to see Blaine all day; he assumed his boyfriend was busy greeting citizens, or something boring like that. So Kurt was keeping himself busy by reading some books written by Elsiva's finest authors. Honestly, they weren't that bad, but he just wasn't in the mood for reading.

Suddenly, the silence in the library was ruined by a young staff member running in, looking dishevelled.

"Woah there, are you alright?" Kurt asked, worried about the boy.

"Y-you…you have to…have to read this", he said completely out of breath, handing Kurt the day's issue of the Elsiva Chronicle, the most popular newspaper in the country. Kurt took one look at the headline splashed across the front page in bold, offending letters. He wanted to faint and throw up at the same time. Instead, tears burst out his eyes like waterfalls.

**Blaine Breaks Heart and Steals Throne**

_Everyone is familiar with the love story for the ages; young Prince Kurt and young Lord Anderson fell in love, despite the odds, and would go on to get married and rule Elsiva together as the greatest Kings we have ever had._

_Well, it turns out that's not so true. A reliable source tells the Elsiva Chronicle that Blaine's been seducing our heir to get closer to the throne. The source states that Lord Blaine Anderson said;_

"_Once I've gotten Hummel to fall head over heels in love with me, we're in. He's going to be so obsessed with me that he'll just have to marry me. Then I'll be King. Soon after, that's when the plan really starts to take effect. Suddenly, I'll find someone else. Someone more handsome and better suited to be King. We'll divorce and my true love and I will be the rulers of Elsiva"._

_Straight out the horse's mouth, people. Honestly, are any of us surprised? We were all rooting for our bright young heir to find true love and be happy, but I have to say I haven't spoken to a single person who wasn't sceptical of Blaine's true intentions._

_Well, the truth's out now. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that Kurt uses this new information wisely and breaks up with Blaine; that's not the kind of man we want governing our country. Stay strong, Kurt. We're all rooting for you._

Kurt was crying so hard he could barely see. How could Blaine do this? After he had broken down so many barriers around Blaine and let him in? Kurt was sure he was having a panic attack.

The messenger boy whom Kurt had forgotten about until this point saw what was happening and slowly set Kurt down into a chair.

"You're majesty, I'm so sorry to be the bearer of more bad news, but I really think you should switch on the television".

Figuring there was nothing left to lose, Kurt did so.

"_More scandal in the palace!" _The newsreader shouted, trying to capture the attention of anyone listening;

"_After news broke out this morning of Lord Blaine Anderson's true intentions towards one Prince Kurt Hummel, the story has begun to unfold even more. An anonymous source-the same source, we are told, who leaked Blaine's monologue to the print press-has given us this exclusive footage of the Lord and Prince engaging in some very intimate PDA"._

The camera broke away to show a clip of the boy's kiss in the gardens, right after they became an official couple. It was at that moment that Kurt felt his heart actually break into two. It was all too much. Blaine had not only been playing him, but he also set Kurt up and filmed a private moment just to gain more fame. He had to get away.

Kurt ran. He ran and ran and ran, but didn't get very far. The Prince eventually ended up in the large maze in one of the corners of the castle grounds. Finding his way into the middle took about an hour, but once he reached his destination, Kurt plonked himself down on the grassy ground and sobbed for hours until it got dark.

The next day, Kurt makes his way down to breakfast. Rachel and Mercedes had eventually found him the night before, and comforted him until dawn. Now though, the pair was silent, anticipating the meeting between Kurt and Blaine. Said Prince was too heartbroken to be nervous; he just wanted to get this day over with so he could return to the comfort and relative safety of his own bed.

As soon as they all walked in to the grand dining room, Blaine swooped his head up and his eyes landed on the Prince's;

"Kurt! Oh my god I was so worried about you last night. Everyone was panicked; we thought you'd run away!" Blaine said, rushing over to Kurt and pulling him into a tight hug. He was somewhat surprised to suddenly be forcefully pushed away.

"Kurt? Oh Kurt, please don't say you believe the news yesterday? Honestly, it wasn't me, I swear! I didn't even know anyone filmed us!" At this point, Blaine was crying, as was Kurt, who still hadn't said a word.

"You mean so, so much to me. Please, you have to believe me; I didn't set up the filming, and I certainly would never say something so horrible. My intentions are pure, Kurt, I promise". Blaine was begging at this point. Kurt was just glad neither of the adults were in the room.

Kurt tried to compose himself; not wanting Blaine to see him upset. Pulling on his best poker face, Kurt sat down between his two best friends, and resolutely ignored the begging boy in front of him. Still crying, Blaine sat down opposite Kurt, and would not take his eyes off him.

When the Queen and Lord Anderson entered the room, the tension lightened a bit. Sophia, Mercedes and Rachel held the conversation, Lord Anderson smiled smugly the whole time, Kurt stared at nothing but his plate, and Blaine made puppy-eyes at his boyfriend. It was possibly the weirdest breakfast the castle had ever seen.

After breakfast, Kurt tried to make a run for it, but Blaine managed to catch him up;

"Kurt. God I don't know what to do. It wasn't me, I swear! You mean everything to me. Please, please, please, you have to believe me", Blaine said through his tears, but Kurt was not budging. He had seen this from Blaine before. He was all sweet and loving, and look how that turned out? No. Kurt was not letting himself feel like this ever again.

Without another word, Kurt walked off, ignoring Blaine crying in the empty hallway. Inside though, he was breaking. After a while, Blaine wiped away his tears, took a shaky breath, his body filling with anger. He knew exactly who had caused this mess, and he was going to make them pay. So he went off to find his father.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter-just a bit of angst for you. ;) See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Coming And Going

**Hello once again! I would like to thank you so much for your lovely reviews, favourites, and follows. Every time you do so, a fairy lives. How fitting, as it's Chris Colfer's episode tonight! I'm so freaking excited, I can't wait! If it's anywhere near as good as SBL or TLOS it's going to be the most amazing episode ever!**

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Blaine shouted as he stormed into his father's grand suite. His voice was so loud that Lord Anderson was sure it could be heard throughout the whole castle.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT KURT LIKE THAT! YOU BULLY HIM, INVADE HIS PRIVACY BY POSTING THAT DAMN VIDEO, AND MAKE HIM BELIEVE IT WAS ALL ME? I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW". Blaine was panting at the end of his speech, while his father stood as calm as ever, an alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"Look Blaine, I'm only doing what's best for us. I was sure you and I had the same intentions here, but clearly that is not the case".

"NO, IT'S NOT! I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT I DON'T WANT THE THRONE. LISTEN CLEARLY; I. DON'T. WANT. IT. I JUST WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU MEDDLING IN IT; I JUST WANT TO BE WITH KURT WITHOUT HIM HAVING REASON NOT TO TRUST ME". The elder Anderson's smug smile grew slightly at this, infuriating the younger more.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He said, not really expecting an answer, "how sweet. You can use this to your advantage, son. You have Anderson blood in you; it's in your nature to crave the sweet taste of power. He's under your spell; all you have to do is carry on with this sickly love story for a couple more weeks, then his time to choose a spouse will be up, and he'll have no choice but to choose you". Blaine was confused by this;

"Father, I don't want Kurt to choose me out of necessity. I want us to be together because we love each other".

"Yes, well, whatever works. As long as you end up King it doesn't really matter to me". For now, Blaine knew this was the best he was going to get.

"Fine, just stop meddling in Kurt and I's business. In fact, just leave us alone completely during our stay; I don't even want to see you". And with that, Blaine stormed out of the suite and headed towards his own, needing to cool down.

However Blaine stopped in his tracks when he saw a person standing by his door, obviously expecting him. They had their back to him, but Blaine could identify this particular person any day;

"Kurt!" He shouted, causing the Prince to turn around, he looked worried.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you. Look, can we please talk? I promise you, I didn't do any of this. Please…" Blaine trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"I know, Blaine. I heard your conversation. Well, I heard the parts you shouted. I'm sorry; I should have trusted you more…" Kurt sounded devastated. Blaine rushed to Kurt's defence;

"No, no, no, it's me who should be sorry. I haven't given you reason to trust me. You had every right to be mad at you. But I promise you with all my heart, I don't want anything from you but your affection".

With that, Kurt and Blaine shared a sweet, intimate kiss that reminded them of their very first at the top of the staircase. However this one was got a bit raunchier as the kiss continued, until the pair was completely entangled in each other.

Eventually, a maid timidly excused herself as she crept past them in the narrow corridor, causing them to pull away with embarrassment, but Blaine still kept his eyes firmly on his gorgeous boyfriend;

"I love you", he said plainly. Blaine knew the moment could have been grander, as Kurt deserved, but he didn't care right now, it just felt right.

"I love you too", Kurt said, grinning widely. Both of the boys couldn't have been happier in that moment, even though they have been fighting only hours before.

After their declarations, the pair spent a lot more time together; in fact they were more inseparable than before. Every day they would find a new activity to entertain them, or start a project, or even marathon a new TV series. Sophia barely saw her grandson, which worried her immensely. Kurt and Blaine got the chance to see each other even more when Rachel and Mercedes had to leave.

"Bye!" Kurt shouted as the large doors shut behind his friends. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, something Blaine found Kurt only did when he was really upset, so he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"It's okay, you'll see them again soon, I'm sure", Blaine said into Kurt's hair.

"I know. I just get really homesick sometimes, and seeing them is like a little bit of Ohio".

"Do you miss your Dad?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled away to wipe away some tears.

"So much, but he's busy, so I understand why I can't see him all the time".

"It'll be okay", was all Blaine could reply, wishing he could do something to help.

It was after that moment that the pair started to take weekly trips into the centre of Elsiva to meet the citizens and to generally give themselves a good public image. People had begun to wonder about the Prince and his prospective heirs, as Kurt had spent most of his time in the country cooped up in the castle. Also, it took the Prince's mind off America and showed him why he was really here; to make sure these good people had happy and fair lives.

Both boys loved the trips; they got to meet so many people and were told tales about their lives. It was truly fascinating. Of course they were often asked about the tape and whether they were actually dating. Neither boy had any problems confirming their relationship; Blaine was so proud to be with Kurt, and the Prince really trusted Blaine after his confrontation with his father and their declarations of love.

**Prince Hummel and Lord Anderson Getting Closer and Closer**

_Yesterday afternoon Prince Kurt and Lord Blaine were once again seen in Elsiva schmoozing with the locals. This seems to have become quite a tradition for the couple. And yes, we can confirm they are still a couple; as spoken from the boys' mouths themselves. Just ask anyone who's spoken to them; the pair are quite open with their relationship, and wish everyone would respect their privacy and ignore the video._

_Blaine and Kurt are looking happier with each visit; obviously madly in love. They aren't shy with physical affection either; often seen holding hands or giving pecks on the cheek. Aren't they just adorable? This has led many a reader to wonder if Lord Anderson will be the chosen King alongside Prince Kurt when the coronation arrives. Remember, we must all trust Prince Kurt's judgement, and we trust Queen Sophia must have approved the relationship, so I'm sure Blaine's intentions are pure._

_Tomorrow's edition will feature a full page spread on the boys, including a timeline of their relationship._

Another tradition of the pair was walked on the beach. Totally cliché, and Kurt had actually laughed when Blaine suggested it, but the activity truly was very romantic, and it was the most anticipated moment of the week for both boys. They would spend the time holding hands and being affectionate away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi, and try and get to know every detail of the other person;

"I really loved my school", Blaine explained, "but it totally excluded me from everyone else. From a young age my father has flaunted our wealth and position in society, and all I wanted was to play with all the kids I saw playing on the street. But instead I was put in an all-boys boarding school from a young age, were everyone was just as snooty as my father. I made a few friends, but honestly, I felt suffocated. I'm so glad to be out".

"Wow. That's intense", Kurt replied. The Prince was snuggled into Blaine's arm, their clasped hands squashed between them; they looked very intimate and in-love.

"Yeah, but I guess it wasn't all bad, now I look bad on it".

"Would you change any of it?" Kurt asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I don't think so; the only thing I would change would be my father", Blaine said bitterly.

"Oh Blaine, don't speak like that. I'm hardly your dad's biggest fan, but you must have some fond memories with him?" Blaine wasn't so sure;

"I guess…I just wish he was more like Burt. Your dad sounds amazing".

"Mmm", was all Kurt said, not wanting to feel sad about missing his father, so the pair just kept walking in comfortable silence.

It was after that particular date that Blaine began to withdraw from Kurt. It started off so slowly that Kurt almost didn't notice. But eventually, Kurt was noticing that Blaine would seem to actively avoid the heir. Once it became evident of Blaine's intent, Kurt became proactive and started to ask the Lord to go on dates, or join him for breakfast, but Blaine would almost always decline, looking distracted and disinterested.

Once Kurt looked more closely, Blaine seemed attached to his phone. He would constantly be texting or calling someone, and if he wasn't, the Anderson boy would be furiously typing away on his laptop. Kurt was really starting to worry; was he not enough for Blaine anymore? His boyfriend hadn't even said he loved him for two whole days; a record for their relationship. Blaine's actions were really starting to get to Kurt, to the point where he would second guess every move Blaine made.

It was at one dinner that Blaine had once again failed to turn up to that Kurt suddenly realised what was going on. It was so obvious. Tears rushing to his eyes, Kurt quickly excused himself from the table, startling Lord Anderson and the Queen, and rushed to his bedroom.

Blaine was cheating on him. That was the only possible explanation; he was always talking to someone on his phone, and would often deny Kurt's date requests for something better. It was obvious that the Lord had found someone better that Kurt and he didn't know how to break up with him. He was devastated.

It was Sophia that found the crying boy hours later. She didn't announce his presence, but simply watched Kurt mutter about Blaine's new love interest. Although she felt truly horrible about it, she was happy for this miscommunication between the boys. She could use this to her advantage. The Queen knew it was wrong, but it was for Kurt's own good. She would thank him eventually…

This was why, an hour later, Kurt was startled by something sliding under his door. Taking one look at it, his heart stopped. There, clear as day, was a photograph of Blaine kissing another man. Another, very attractive man. He couldn't believe it. How could Blaine do this to him? Why hadn't he broken up with him? It was all too much; all Kurt could do was sit down and burst into a fresh wave of tears, holding the picture tightly in his hand.

Blaine found his later in the evening, almost asleep;

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Kurt sat up, looking dazed;

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I woke you up", Blaine crouched down so he was at Kurt's level on the floor, "look, I am so sorry I've been distant lately. I've been an awful boyfriend, and it has nothing to do with you I promise".

He was really trying to suck up to him now?! Kurt thought. How rich;

"Yeah, I know it has nothing to do with me", Kurt said bitterly. Blaine seemed taken aback by this statement;

"Yeah…well, anyway, it's just I had something amazing planned, and it took a lot of time, and I wanted it to be perfect. So I know you're probably mad at me right now, but once you see I swear you'll be-"

Blaine was interrupted by a harsh slap to his face. He suddenly found Kurt standing above him. Even in his shock and pain Blaine managed to stand upright himself.

"Kurt! What the hell? What's going on?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what's going on Blaine Anderson!" Kurt was in tears now.

"I don't! Please, tell me Kurt!"

"How dare you act all innocent?! You come in here, acting like nothing's wrong? How dare you! What made you come grovelling back, huh? Did he dump you and you felt lonely?" Blaine was so confused.

"Kurt? What do you mean?" Suddenly, he felt another harsh pain, but this time in his toes; Kurt had just stomped very hard on his foot.

"AHH! Kurt! What the hell?!"

"I'm going back to America", Kurt said, sounding strong although he was crying hard.

"Kurt? Whatever it is we can fix it! Please tell me what's wrong!" Blaine begged, crying himself now, but it was too late. Kurt was already down the hall, and out of sight.

Through his pain, Blaine managed to see a scrumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, what he saw shocked him. It was a very clear picture of a man kissing someone. No, not just anyone…himself. What the hell? Blaine could remember everyone he had ever kissed, and this man was certainly not one of them. The picture of himself was recent, and Blaine certainly hadn't kissed anyone but Kurt for a very long time.

Then, it clicked. This was why Kurt had run away. He thought Blaine had cheated on him. Oh no, Blaine thought, he was going to have to fight very hard to fix this. Rushing downstairs, Blaine tried to find Kurt, but stopped when he saw the main doors wide open, and Kurt's chauffer driving away with Kurt in the back.

He was gone.

**I know, I know, more angst after they had just made up! This story is quite short chapter wise, though, so I wanted to get as much in as possible! Hope you enjoyed-see you next week!**


	9. Back To Elsiva

**Hey guys-I'm super sorry for the lack of update. I actually made a chapter explaining that exams were preventing me from updating, but there must have been something wrong, or I completely blanked out and didn't post it. So I'm super sorry for the lack of update, but I'm free now until September so I'll have plenty of time to write this story and others!**

**Also, this is the second last chapter of the story-I'm sorry it's so abrupt but this is the way I had planned it!**

**Hope you enjoy this update!**

It had been a week since Kurt had left for America, and the castle was oddly quiet. The staff were subdued; not wanting to upset their employers. Lord Anderson was sulking; his plan had been ruined! The Prince had left without a trace, meaning no arrangements could be made regarding the next heir until they could find Kurt and he could officially abdicate his position. Plus, the arrangements for Kurt's wedding to an unknown groom were set to take place any day now. Furthermore Sophia was devastated that her grandson felt so unhappy that he had to leave; she had grown fond of having his company in Elsiva, and missed his dreadfully.

However nobody was as upset as Blaine. He had called and called Kurt's phone, but it had gone to voicemail each time. He had even sent letters, all of which returned unopened. The boy was utterly heartbroken; how could he get Kurt to believe him? Overall, the palace was an unpleasant place to be.

Back in America, Kurt was fairing much better. He wasn't sure if he was glad Blaine was trying to contact him, or not. The Prince felt like had no prospects; he'd graduated high school and ignored college to go straight to Elsiva. He didn't even have any work experience, as he hadn't needed it. So now he spent day after day sulking in his room, not even bothering to get dressed. Occasionally Burt would pop his head in with food and try and get Kurt to socialise, but he never succeeded.

It was only a few days of this constant routine that Burt had enough. He burst in to Kurt's room without knocking, taking in the boy under the covers before him;

"Right, that's it. Get up". The boy simply groaned and told the elder man to go away, so he whipped the covers off the bed.

"I mean it, Kurt. This has gone on long enough. I understand that what happened with Blaine is awful, I do. But you can't let a boy stop you from achieving your full potential. Elsiva needs you Kurt; this is what you were born to do". He had successfully caught Kurt's attention with his speech.

"But I'm supposed to be getting married in a week. It's the rules. What am I supposed to do?"

"Kurt, you're going to be the freaking King, alright? You make the rules. I say you go there, tell Blaine what's what, demand you rule in your own right, and take back what's yours".

"You know what…you're right! Thanks Dad!" Kurt said as he flung himself off the bed and gave his Father a massive hug.

"No problem, bud", Burt said as he watched Kurt begin to pack for the journey back home.

"You know, you don't have to listen to me, but I think you should hear this kid out". Kurt glared at him, "you don't even know the full story. Just listen. If you don't like his reasons, then kick him out. If you think you could forgive him, then let him back in. Honestly, he seemed like he really loved you Kurt".

"How do you know what Blaine's like?" Kurt asked with a frown, he had momentarily stopped packing.

"A couple of weeks ago we were on the phone constantly. He was planning a surprise for you; I was going to come and visit. Apparently you were a bit homesick. Can't say I blame you, bud. I miss you all the time. He'd have to love you a lot to fund my whole trip out here, and plan stuff for us to do every day".

At that moment, Kurt dropped the small pile of clothing he was carrying. That was why Blaine had been acting so secretive and weird! He wasn't going behind his back; he was planning a surprise! Kurt felt like an idiot. But what about the picture? Kurt thought. That _was _real. Once again, the boy felt conflicted.

"I guess I'll see what he has to say", Kurt said, and resumed packing.

In the castle, Sophia had had enough of the sullen atmosphere surrounding her home. Plus, her own personal guilt was eating her alive. Every day since the fateful day her grandson had left, she had paced her office, trying to make things right. But she knew where she had to start.

"Blaine!" She shouted slightly, getting Blaine's attention from the other end of the corridor.

"Yes, your majesty?" He replied, courteous as ever.

"May I have a moment of your time? In my office?" Blaine nodded, confused, and followed the Queen back to the room she had spent so much time in recently.

"Please sit, Blaine. I have called you in here as I have a confession to make. I know what occurred between yourself and my Grandson. In fact, I have seen the picture…" Blaine cut her off;

"Your majesty, I am so sorry! Honestly, I've never seen that person in my life. It's not me in that picture, I swear! I would NEVER hurt your grandson".

"It is you in that picture, Blaine-"

"No it isn't!" Blaine interrupted once again, his voice growing louder with his passion. It was so unlike the young Lord to speak like this to a royal.

"It is Blaine, and I know so, as I created the picture". The room fell silent, "I hired a young man in the city to Photoshop a picture of yourself with another man. I then delivered it personally to Kurt's room. You must know I felt I had the best intentions. You see, I have never trusted you, Blaine. Nor have you given me reason to do so. Yourself and your Father seem intent on taking over the throne, and making sure Kurt is nowhere near it, and I can't have that". Blaine stayed silent; he couldn't believe what he was hearing;

"However", the Queen continued, "seeing you so devastated by Kurt's departure made me realise that, while your Father may have ill intentions, yours are true. In fact I find you a perfect match for my Grandson. I offer my sincerest apologies".

Kurt burst through the front door of the place he had now called home. Although he was still upset, the heir was impatiently waiting to see the boy he had fallen head over heels in love with.

"Blaine?!" He shouted, his voice echoing loudly.

"Kurt?" Came the familiar, smooth voice he had come to know so well. Suddenly, Blaine appeared from the door leading to the Queen's study. He was jogging as fast as was allowed in such a posh building.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to hear you out. I just left, and I couldn't get any sort of closure. Plus, I have a duty here and I'm going to fulfil it". Blaine's smile disappeared when he heard that Kurt did not intend to take him back.

"Let's go outside and talk", Blaine suggested, and led them out to the fountain which was so important to them.

"So talk", Kurt said, "I want to know why you did what you did".

"Kurt, I know you're not going to believe me, but it's not real. I swear, the picture is fake. It was your grandmother; she hired someone to make the photo so you wouldn't choose me as your husband".

"It's true, Kurt". Both boys swivelled around quickly to see Sophia standing in front of them, she had tears in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry. I didn't realise how much you meant to each other; I thought I was doing what was best for you".

Kurt was in shock; the one person he trusted the most had betrayed him. He nodded slowly;

"I need time to process all of this. Meanwhile, I'm not sure I can be around you".

"Oh, okay", Blaine said defeated, and began to stand up. Kurt gripped his wrist;

"Not you". He said simply, not looking up from the ground. He heard Sophia gasp, before swiftly turning around and walking back inside.

"I heard about the surprise you had planned for me; thankyou".

"I would do _anything _for you, Kurt". Blaine said back, pressing his forehead against Kurt's. He had truly missed the presence of the Prince, "so, does this mean we're together?" He asked, timidly, not wanting to ruin the moment. But Kurt just smiled;

"I think so". He replied, before pressing his lips hard against Blaine's in a passionate kiss. At that moment, everything felt right.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter-make sure you tune in next time for the finale!**


	10. The Coronation

**Hello once again! So this is the last chapter of the story-I'm so sad to be finishing it. Although it was my least well-received fic, it has been my favourite so far. I've had so much fun writing it and I loved the plot, if I do say so myself! Most of what I want to say will be at the bottom, so please enjoy the fic and then my little message.**

**Also, this chapter is mostly speech, so for that I apologise.**

In the following days, Kurt and Blaine's relationship grew stronger than ever. As strange as it sounds, Kurt was somewhat glad of the fight; the boys had realised that they could withstand anything, and the trust he had begun to feel had returned in full force. They were both truly happy.

The country was taking to Blaine as well. The pair were often seen shopping in Elsiva's couture district, or sitting by the lake eating ice cream. They really were the dream couple of the country; everyone wanted to be like them;

**Lord Anderson and Prince Hummel seen Canoodling in Capital**

_On Saturday the prestigious couple were once again seen being couply on Lakewood Road. This seems to be a popular haunt for celebrities, due to the high fashion garments the stores offer. However no couple has ever seen displaying so much PDA in one visit._

"_The pair were holding hands and walked very closely", one eyewitness reports, "I saw them kiss several times". This can be backed up by many other wide-eyed shoppers;_

"_The couple would look into each other's eyes all the time-they looked really happy"._

_Well, we may have been hesitant about Blaine Anderson's intentions at first, especially due to his uncle's past, but he seems to have done the Prince good. So, should Elsiva be preparing to have an Anderson and a Hummel on the throne?_

Speaking of the elder Lord Anderson, he was causing Kurt a lot of bother without even being around. He had only two days before the court required a definite spouse for the Prince. He knew that he wanted Blaine for the rest of his life; call it young-love, but he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. But, it was too soon in their relationship to be wed, and Kurt was just too young. Also, if he married Blaine, then Lord Anderson would claim the position of power that he had always wanted. Kurt's mind was just a mess. However he couldn't take his mind off of it due to Sophia's constant insistence for a final answer.

The pair's relationship had been very strained after the confession, but Kurt had reluctantly forgiven her, as they needed to get Kurt's future sorted. He wasn't sure their relationship was ever going to be the same again.

"Kurt, sweetie, I did ask yesterday for you to have an answer this afternoon".

"I know but I haven't reached a conclusion yet, okay?"

Sophia resolutely sighed, as she so often did in their recent conversations, "alright dear, as soon as you're ready".

* * *

The day of the coronation arrived bright and early. The sun was shining, the birds were cheeping; it was the perfect day to get married and get crowned. Wow, Kurt thought. Big day. He promptly showered, got into his regal uniform, and fixed his hair; despite it being Kurt, he really didn't want to make a big deal out of this; he already had a lot to worry about.

However it turned out the rest of the country disagreed; there was a crowd of people as far as the eye could see at the gates of the castle, waving the national flag or shouting in excitement, all wanting to witness the wedding first hand. Kurt took a deep breath as he peeked around the curtains of his bedroom; suffice to say he was nervous.

"You okay?" The voice made Kurt jump and quickly turn around.

"Yeah…yeah, I think so", Kurt replied, noticing that Blaine looked crestfallen.

"It's a big day, getting coronated _and _married". Kurt just nodded, so Blaine continued;

"I guess this means you've made a decision about who you're going to marry". Kurt nodded again, he didn't really know how to say what he wanted to say.

At that moment, Sophia came in to check on her grandson;

"Oh, you look divine, darling! They're going to love you". She leant in for an awkward hug, as Kurt was not giving one back.

"Now, _please _tell me you've made a decision about the wedding; you're surely cutting it fine".

"I have", Kurt finally said, he could see Blaine draw in a deep breath, "I choose nobody".

The room was stunned into silence.

"I want to rule on my own, without the need to be validated by a husband. There's no law that I must marry, so I choose not to".

"You do realise that you are dishonouring your ancestor's tradition?" The Queen asked, "and that the country will not fully accept you as their ruler?"

"I think you underestimate your people, your majesty", Kurt snapped. He did feel bad for being so rude to his grandmother, but he could never fully forgive her for what she had done. He then turned to his boyfriend;

"Blaine, I love you so much, and I would love to marry you one day. But I think we can both agree that everything is against us right now". Blaine nodded in agreement, "so I'm going to rule on my own, meaning you will never be King, even if we get married. I hope you can accept that", Blaine nodded again. He was calm, and Kurt knew he was more than fine with his decision, "but I hope you will come and live with me permanently here in the castle once I'm officially King". Blaine's eyes widened at this;

"Are…are you serious?" He asked, astonished.

"Yep, I've kind of gotten used to you being around", Kurt replied with a grin. Suddenly, he felt Blaine jump into his arms, laughing giddily; yes, Kurt knew he had made the right decision.

"How touching", a voice suddenly said from the entrance to the room, "it's so nice to see everything work out". Lord Anderson entered the room, looking livid.

"How dare you dishonour my son like that?" He spat at Kurt, "he deserves so much more than to be a live-in pet. He deserves a throne! And you!" He suddenly rounds on Blaine, "you are weak! Are you really content to live your life in the shadow of your husband?"

He was spitting in his son's face at this point, but Blaine's was blank;

"Yes", he replied, not uttering another word. The Lord was livid, he breathed heavily, in and out. The whole room held their breath, waiting to see what he would do. With a growl, he stomped out the room and out the castle, making is triumphant exit.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I think so. I know he's my Dad and all, but I'm so glad he's gone", Blaine said with a slight smile on his face.

"Me too", Kurt added.

"Me too", Sophia said, surprising herself. Kurt turned to his grandmother;

"Grandmother, I'm sorry I've been so cold lately", he said, "but you hurt me in the worst way".

"I know dear, I am so sorry".

"Seeing Lord Anderson and Blaine's relationship makes me realise how precious ours is. I hope we can one day mend our bond, especially as I'm going to be your King in about thirty minutes", Kurt joked.

"Oh my, we'd better get you downstairs", she said, running out the room as regally as a Queen can.

Kurt turned to Blaine before they left;

"I really love you, you know. And I am so glad I let you in and trusted you; we're going to make great rulers". Blaine smiled at this;

"You're going to be an amazing King. I love you".

"I love you too", Kurt replied with a grin. And with that, the pair grasped hands and walked out of the room, out of the castle towards the awaiting throne, and began the rest of their lives.

**Boom! Sappy ending, I know. I hope all the loose ends were tied up here.**

**Once again I wanted to say how much I enjoyed this story and reading your reviews; without them I wouldn't even know where to begin. You're favourites and follows also meant the world to me! Honestly, I cannot express how much I appreciate each and every one of you; even if you've only read one chapter!**

**I would like to point out that I have written several other multi-chapter completed fics, as well as a few oneshots and some related oneshots for my most successful fic; Klainey Days.**

**Also, I have a- Tumblr; helpimstuckinsidethecomputer**

**Klaine fanfic recommendation Tumblr; everybodylovesklainefic**

**A personal twitter account; klaineydays**

**A fandom twitter account; kl41n3**

**Thanks so much once again for reading this story, and I hope to see you again on my next one!**


End file.
